covert_historywikiaorg-20200215-history
Annie Machon
Annie Machon (born 1968) is a former British Security Service (MI5) intelligence officer who left the Service at the same time as David Shayler, her partner at the time, to help him blow the whistle about alleged criminality within the intelligence agencies. By doing this, they had to give up their careers, go on the run across Europe, live in hiding for a year, and then spend the next two years in exile in Paris. They, and many of their friends, family, supporters and journalists, claim to have been intimidated, and some of them were arrested, and put on trial. A death threat was announced against her on a middle eastern radio station. In 2005, Machon published her first book, Spies, Lies and Whistleblowers: MI5, MI6 and the Shayler Affair in which she offers criticism of the Security Service and Secret Intelligence Service based on her observations of the two whilst in the employment of MI5. Machon has been accused by some of being involved with conspiracy theories. Early life Machon read Classics at Cambridge University and after her academic years started a career in publishing. MI5 In 1991 she was recruited by MI5 where she was posted to their counter-subversion department, officially known 'F2'. It was there she met Shayler. She then spent two years working in 'T' Branch, investigating Irish terrorism, before being reposted to the international counter-terrorist division, known as 'G Branch'. In 1996 she and Shayler resigned to blow the whistle on a series of alleged crimes committed by the spies. These include: * Alleged secret MI5 files held on the very government ministers responsible for overseeing the intelligence services. * Allegedly illegal MI5 phone taps. * Alleged lying to government by MI5. * IRA bombs that allegedly should and could have been prevented. * The 1994 bombing of the Israeli embassy in London, when two innocent people were allegedly wrongfully convicted. * The alleged attempted MI6 assassination of Colonel Gaddafi of Libya After MI5 Drawing on her varied experiences, she is now an intelligence expert, author, journalist, international tour and event organiser, political campaigner, media trainer, and PR consultant. She is also a recognised international public speaker on a variety of intelligence-related and civil liberties issues. In 2006 Machon ended her relationship with Shayler due to his alleged use of hallucinogenics and his claims that he is the Messiah. She has worked for 9/11 Truth campaign and We Are Change. In 2009 she worked for Make Wars History. Machon is featured in Last Man Out, a 90-minute documentary movie by Jonathan Kerr-Smith about William Rodriguez. References External links * Machon, A. (2005). Spies, Lies and Whistleblowers: MI5 and the David Shayler Affair. Book Guild Ltd. ISBN 1-85776-952-X * "The spy who loved me"; Stuart Jeffries; The Guardian, 15 November 2002. Retrieved on 8 April 2008. * "No place to hide"; Sabine Durrant; The Guardian, 3 April 2000. Retrieved on 8 April 2008. * "International speaker" * "David Shayler's former partner reveals: How the bullying State crushed him"; Annie Machon; The Daily Mail, 11 August 2007. Retrieved on 8 April 2008. * whistleblower and his girl split up; Jason Lewis; The Daily Mail, 6 January 2007. Retrieved on 8 April 2008. * Anniemachon.com Category:1968 births Category:British activists Category:Living people Category:MI5 personnel fi:Annie Machon